warrior cats ideas
by WizardLizard88
Summary: This is inspired by the warrior cat series but instead of cats it is dragons I have written 5 clans I will do more soon.
1. Explations Part 1

**EXPLANIONS**

 **This is the traits and talents of clans 1 to 5 I will add more clans later on and** **this is inspired by warrior cat series but instead of cats its dragons.**

* * *

 **FIRE CLAN**

\- have fire proof scales

\- can light themselves on fire

\- they take extra damage from water based attacks

 **NATURE CLAN**

\- they can heal faster

\- have control over any plant

\- their scales look like leaves

 **WATER CLAN**

\- can move in water better and stay under water longer

\- have webbed feet

\- spend 50 % of the day in the water

 **THUNDER CLAN**

\- they are more faster and agile

\- they have jagged tails and spines down their back

\- are immune to electricity

 **WIND CLAN**

\- the only clan with feathers

\- they have more keen eye sight

\- they are more more agile in the air

* * *

 **The only clan with feathers is wind clan all the other dragons have webbing between their wings. If I don't mention the wing colour then it is a shade lighter then the scale colour.**


	2. Fire clan

**characters and settings**

 **FIRE CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Solar Flare (** Female,Yellow Eye's,Amber Scale's **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Fire blitz (** Male, Red Eye's,Ash Scale's,Black Feet **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Smoke Tail (** Male,Green Eye's,Black Scale's, Gray Stripe From Head To Tail **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING : Magma Paw ( **Female,Orange Eye's,Red Scale's,Orange Marking's On The Feet **)**

 **WARIOR'S** **:**

 **Fire Fang (** Male,Pink Eye's,Bright Red Scale's **)**

 **Mystic Fire (** Female,Blue Eye's,Red Scale's,Blue Marking's **)**

 **Ember Claw (** Female, Red Eye's, White Scale's, Red Feet **)**

 **Ash Scale (** Male, Blue Eye's, Gray Scale's **)**

 **Flame Tooth (** Male,Brown Eye's,Orange Scale's **)**

 **Flare Heart (** Male,Yellow Eye's, Orange Scale's ,Red Marking's **)**

 **Magma Wing (** Female,Lime Green Eye's,Dark Orange Scale's **)**

 **QUEEN'S** **:**

 **Golden Flame (** Female Brown Eye's,Gold Scale's,Mate:Ash Scale's,Mother Of Amber Kit And Sun Kit **)**

 **Blue Fire (** Female,Red Eye's,Light Blue Scale's,Mate:Fire Blitz,Mother Of Phoenix Kit **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAINING :**

 **Torch Paw (** Male,Yellow Eye's,Dark Brown Scale's,Mentor:Ember Claw,Mother:Mystic Fire,Father:Fire Fang **)**

 **Blaze Paw (** Male,Red Eye's,Silver Scale's,Mentor:Flame Tooth,Mother:Mystic Fire,Father : Fire Fang **)**

**KITS** **:**

 **Phoenix Kit (** Male,Red Eye's,Ash Scale's,Mother:Blue Fire,Father:Fire Fang **)**

 **Sun Kit (** Female **,** Blue Eye's,Yellow Scale's Mother:Golden Flame,Father: Ash Scale **)**

 **Amber Kit (** Female,Red Eye's,Gray Scale's,Mother:Golden Flame,Father : Ash Scale **)**

 **ELDERS** **:**

 **Red Tail (** Male,Red Eye's,Deep Red Scale's **)**

 **Volcano Claw (** Male,Red Eye's,Black Scale's **)**

 **Flash Fire (** Female,Yellow Eyes,White Scales **)**


	3. Nature clan

**'Characters and settings**

 **NATURE CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Leaf Storm (** Male,Brown Eye's,Dark Green Scale's,Light Green Marking's **)**

 **DUPTY** **: Rose Petal (** Female,Pink Eye's,Red Scale's,Light Green Webbing,Light Green Feet **)**

 **MEDIC** : **Fox Tail** **(** Male,Blue Eyes,Orange Scales,White Tail and feet,White Chest **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Pine paw (** Male,Green Eyes,Light Brown Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Ivy Leaf (** Female,Red Eyes,Dull Green Scales **)**

 **Fall Leaf (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Yellow-Red-Orange-Brown Scales **)**

 **Green Tail** **(** Female,Purple Eyes,Black Scales,Green Markings On The Tail **)**

 **Lilly Flower (** Female,Pink Eyes,Pale Pink Scales **)**

 **Oak Scale (** Male,Blue Eyes,Dark Brown Scales **)**

 **Frog Leap (** Male,Orange Eyes,Moss Coloured Scales **)**

 **Summer Breeze (** Female,Light Blue Eyes,Light Green Scales **)**

 **QUEENS : **

**Blossom Twig (** Female,Pink Eyes,Brown Scales,Mother Of Seed Kit,Thorn Kit,Cherry Kit,Mate : Frog Leap **)**

 **Alder Branch (** Female,Brown Eyes,Cream Coloured Scales,Mate : Leaf Storm **,** Mother Of Forest Kit **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRIANING : **

**Willow Paw (** Female,Green Eyes,Pale Pink Scales,Mentor :Ivy Leaf,Mother : Lilly Flower, Father : Fall Leaf **)**

 **Acorn Paw (** Male,Blue Eyes,Brown Scales,Mother : Green Tail, Father : Oak Scales,Mentor : Leaf Storm **)**

 **Sap Paw (** Female,Purple Eyes,Brown Scales,Mentor : Frog Leap,Mother : Green Tail,Father :Oak Scale **)**

 **KITS : **

**Seed Kit (** Male,Orange Eyes,Cream Scales,Green Webbing ,Mother : Blossom Twig,Father : Frog Leap **)**

 **Thorn Kit (** Male,Orange Eyes,Gray Scales,Mother : Blossom Twig,Father : Frog Leap **)**

 **Cherry Kit (** Female,Pink Eyes,Dark Cream Scales,Mother : Blossom Twig,Father : Frog Leap **)**

 **Forest Kit (** Male,Brown Eyes,Dark Green Scales,Green Webbing,Mother : Alder Branch,Father : Leaf Storm **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Tall Tree (** Male,Amber Eyes,Jade Scales **)**

 **Gold Seed (** Female,Blue Eyes,Golden Scales **)**

 **Dew Leaf (** Female,Green Eyes,Sea Green Scales **)**


	4. Water clan

**Characters** **and settings**

 **WATER CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Raging Water (** Male,Light Blue Eyes,Dark Blue Scales,Black Markings **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Whirl Pool (** Male,Dark Blue Eyes,Cyan Scales **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Sea Shell (** Female,Cyan Eyes,Pale Yellow Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRIANING** **: Salmon Paw (** Male,Pink Eyes,Red/Silver Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Hydro Claw (** Male,Navy Eyes,Silver Scales **)**

 **Coral Reef (** Female,Orange Eyes,Light Pink Scales,Purple Webbing **)**

 **Shark Tooth (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Gray Scales,White Belly **)**

 **Pearl Scale (** Female,Magenta Eyes,Pink Scales,White Feet **)**

 **Storm Claw (** Male,Blue Eyes,Cobalt Scales **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Rain Cloud (** Female,Dark Blue Eyes,Light Blue Scales,Mate : Whirl Pool,Mother Of Sea Kit,Crab Kit,Wave Kit **)**

 **Crystal Water (** Female,Blue Eyes,Silver/Blue Scales,Mother Of Oyster Kit,Otter Kit,River Kit,Mate : Storm Claw **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAINING :**

 **Minnow Paw (** Female,Navy Eyes,Gray Scales,Mentor : Shark tooth,Mother : Pearl Scale,Father : Hydro Cla **w )**

 **Eel Paw (** Male,yellow Eyes,Gray scales,Mentor : Whirl Pool,Mother : Coral Reef,Father : Shark Tooth **)**

 **KITS : **

**Sea Kit (** Female,Dark Blue Eyes,Cyan Scales,Light Blue Webbing,Mother : Rain Cloud,Father : Whirl Pool **)**

 **Crab Kit (** Male,Dark Blue Eyes,Sea Blue Scales,Light Blue Markings,Mother : Rain Cloud,Father : Whirl Pool **)**

 **Wave Kit (** Male,Cyan And Light Blue Stripes,Mother : Rain Cloud,Father : Whirl Pool **)**

 **Oyster Kit (** Female,Blue Eyes,Cobalt Scales,Silver Markings,Mother : Crystal Water,Father : Storm Claw **)**

 **Otter Kit (** Male,Light Blue Eyes,Silver/Blue Scales,Mother : Crystal Water,Father : Storm Claw **)**

 **River Kit (** Female,Dark Blue Eyes,Cobalt Scales,Mother : Crystal,Father : Storm Claw **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Little Creek (** Male,Purple Eyes,Sea Green Scales **)**

 **Deep Water (** Male,Green Eyes,Navy Scales **)**

 **Crashing Tide (** Male,Gold Eyes,Black Scales **)**


	5. Thunder clan

**Characters and settings**

 **THUNDER CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Thunder Strike (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Bright Yellow Scales,Light Blue Webbing **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Shocker Claw (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Blue Scales **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Static Tail (** Female,Orange Eyes,Pale Yellow Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAING** **: Lighting Paw (** Female,Blue Eyes,Dark Yellow Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Flash Fang (** Male,Yellow Eyes,White Scales **)**

 **Wire Tail (** Female,Gray Eyes,Silver Scales **)**

 **Jolt Scale (** Male,Blue Eyes,Yellow/Green Scales **)**

 **Sound Wave (** Male,Red Eyes,Silver Scales **)**

 **Storm Cloud (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Dark Gray Scales,Black Feet **)**

 **QUEENS : **

**Thunder Bird (** Female,Pink Eyes,Yellow Scales,Black Webbing,Mother Of Boom Kit,Bolt Kit,Roar Kit **,** Mate : Storm Cloud **)**

 **Black Lighting (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Black Scales,Mother Of Spark Kit And Volt Kit,Mate : Sound Wave **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAING :**

 **Tesla Paw (** Female,Gray Eyes,Silver Scales,Mentor : Shocker Claw,Mother : Wire Tail,Father : Flash Fang **)**

 **Speed Paw (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Silver Scales,Mentor : Storm Cloud,Mother : Wire Tail,Father : Flash Fang **)**

 **KITS : **

**Boom Kit (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Yellow Scales, Black Webbing,Mother : Thunder Bird,Father : Storm Cloud **)**

 **Bolt Kit (** Male,Pink Eyes,Gay Scales, Yellow Webbing,Mother : Thunder Bird,Father : Storm Cloud **)**

 **Roar Kit (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Gray Scales, Black Webbing,Mother : Thunder Bird,Father : Storm Cloud **)**

 **Spark Kit (** Female,Read Eyes,Black/Silver Scales,Mother : Black Lighting **,** Father : Sound Wave **)**

 **Volt Kit (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Silver Scales,Mother : Black Lighting,Father : Sound Wave **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Yellow Streak (** Female,Orange Eyes,Yellow/Black Scales **)**

 **Thunder Storm (** Male,Gray Eyes,Black Scales **)**


	6. Wind clan

**Characters and settings**

 **WIND CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Whirl Wind (** Male,Blue Eyes,White Scales **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Sky Feather (** Female,Green Eyes,Light Gray Scales **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Cotton Breeze (** Female,Lime Eyes,Light Cream Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Owl Paw (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Brown Scales,Dark Brown Feathers And Markings **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Ravens Cry (** Female,Red Eyes,Raven Black Feathers **)**

 **Robin Wing (** Male,Pink Eyes,Red Scales **)**

 **Wind Feather (** Female,Blue Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **Crow Swoop (** Male,Orange Eyes,Black Scales **)**

 **Eagle Claw (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Brown Scales,White Markings **)**

 **Humming Bird (** Female,Purple Eyes,Green Scales And Feathers **)**

 **QUEENS : **

**Feather Fang (** Female,Dark Blue Eyes,Silver Scales,Mother Of Ozone Kit And Ariel Kit,Mate : Robin Wing **)**

 **Falling Sky (** Female,Dark Purple Eyes,White Scales,Mother Of Air Kit And Wind Kit,Mate : Eagle Claw **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAINING** **:**

 **Twister Paw (** Male,Blue Eyes,Gray Scales,Mother : Wind Feather,Father : Crow Swoop,Mentor : Humming Bird **)**

 **Crane Paw (** Male,Blue Eyes,Silver Scales,Mentor : Robin Wing,Mother : Wind Feather,Father : Crow Swoop **)**

 **KITS** **:**

 **Ozone Kit (** Male,Dark Blue Eyes,Silver Scales,Mother : Feather Fang,Father : Robin Wing **)**

 **Aerial Kit (** Female,Pink Eyes,Red Scales,Silver Feathers,Mother : Feather Fang,Father : Robin Wing **)**

 **Air Kit (** Female,Dark Purple Eyes,Cream Scales,Mother : Falling Sky,Father : Eagle Claw **)**

 **Wind Kit (** Female,Dark Purple Eyes,Brown Scales,White Feathers,Mother : Falling Sky,Father : Eagle Claw **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Sparrow Tooth (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Brown Scales,Dark Brown Specks On The Chest **)**

 **Hawk Eye (** Male,Hazel Eyes,Gray Scales **)**


	7. Explations Part 2

**Explanations part 2**

 **ICE CLAN**

 **-** Thicker Scales

 **-** Most Of Them Have White Or Pale Scales

 **-** They Are Silent When They Move

 **ROCK CLAN**

 **-** Hard Scales

 **-** Cant Fly That Good

 **-** Better Diggers And Can Find Crystals A lot Easier

 **-** Share The Shame Territory As Earth Clan

* * *

 **-I will do 2 more clans next week**


	8. Ice Clan

**Characters and settings**

 **ICE CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Howl Fang (** Male,Red Eyes,White Scales,Black Feet **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Ice Claw (** Female,Light Blue Eyes,White Scales,Blue Claws **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Snow Flake (** Female,Purple Eyes,White Scales,Blue Snow Flake,Pattern **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Frozen Paw (** Male,Dark Blue Eyes,Dark Blue Scales,Light Blue Markings **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Ice Shared (** Male,Blue Eyes,White Scales,Gray Webbing **)**

 **Glacier Scale (** Female,Gray Eyes,Light Gray Scales **)**

 **Blizzard Tail (** Male,Yellow Eyes,White Scales,Light Blue And Blue Markings **)**

 **Arctic Song (** Female,Pink Eyes,Silver Scales **)**

 **Wolf Claw (** Male,Red Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Polar Tooth (** Female,Dark Green Eyes,Light Gray Scales **,** Mother Of North Kit And South Kit,Mate : Ice Shard **)**

 **Frozen Wind (** Female,Orange Eyes,Light Blue Scales **,** Mother : Icicle Kit,Cold Kit,Mate : Howl Fang **)**

 **WARRIOR IN TRAINING** **:**

 **Snow Paw (** Male,Red Eyes,Silver Scales,Mentor : Blizzard Tail,Mother : Arctic Song,Father : Wolf Claw **)**

 **Clear Paw (** Female,Pink Eyes,Silver Scales,Mentor : Ice Claw,Mother : Arctic Song,Father : Wolf Claw **)**

 **KIT :**

 **North Kit (** Female,Dark Green Eyes,White Scales,Gray Webbing,Mother : Polar Tooth,Father : Ice Shard **)**

 **South Kit (** Male,Blue Eyes,Light Gray Scales,White Webbing,Mother : Polar Tooth, Father : Ice Shard **)**

 **Icicle Kit (** Female,Red Eyes,White Scales,Blue Webbing,Mother : Frozen Wind,Father : Howl Fang **)**

 **Cold Kit (** Male,Pink Eyes,Light Blue Scales,Mother : Frozen Wind,Father : Howl Fang **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Ice Berg (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Blue Scales **)**

 **Snow Step (** Female,Green Eyes White Scales **)**

 **Winter Fall (** Male,Green Eyes,White Scales **)**


	9. Rock Clan

**Characters and settings**

 **ROCK CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Diamond Claw (** Male,Silver Eyes,Gray Scales,Diamond Claws **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Rock Fall (** Male,Brown Eyes,Rock Covered Scales )

 **MEDIC** **: Pebble Hop (** Female,Gray Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRIANING** **: Gem Paw (** Female,Blue Eyes,Crystal Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **High Ledge (** Male,Light Brown Eyes,Pale Gray Scales **)**

 **Fossil Spike (** Female,Blue Eyes,Black Scales,SkeletonMarkings **)**

 **Canyon Drop (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Brown Scales **)**

 **Lime Stone (** Female,Green Eyes,Lime Coloured Scales **)**

 **Sand Stone (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Pale Scales **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Crystal Scales (** Female,Blue Eyes,White Scales,Mother Of Geode Kit And Stone Kit,Mate : Canyon Drop **)**

 **Jade Tail (** Female,Dark Green Eyes,Dark Green Scales,Mother Of Quartz Kit And Emerald Kit,Mate : High Ledge **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRANING :**

 **Ruby Paw (** Male,Bright Red Eyes,Red Scales,Black Feet,Mother : Lime Stone,Father : Rock Fall,Mentor : Canyon Drop **)**

 **Sapphire Paw (** Female,Dark Blue Eyes,Blue Scales,Black Feet,Mother : Lime Stone,Father Rock Fall **)**

 **(Mentor** : Diamond Claw **)**

 **KITS : **

**Geode Kit (** Female,Blue Eyes,Dark Gray Scales,Mother : Crystal Scale,Father : Canyon Drop **)**

 **Stone Kit (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Gray Scales,Mother : Crystal Scale,Father : CanyonDrop **)**

 **Quartz Kit (** Female,Dark Green Eyes,Pale Pink Scales,Mother : Jade Tail,Father : High Ledge **)**

 **Emerald Kit (** Male,Dark Green Eyes,Emerald Scales,Mother : Jade Tail,Father : High Ledge **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Boulder Crash (** Male,Purple Eyes,Dark Gray Scales **)**

 **Rock Dust (** Male,Orange Eyes,Gray Scales **)**


	10. Explations Part 3

**EXPLNATIONS **

* * *

**STEEL CLAN**

\- metal reinforced claws

\- sharp teeth

\- metal reinforced scales

 **EARTH CLAN**

\- share the same territory as rock clan

\- not good flyers

\- shovel like claws

* * *

 **\- I will Try To Do Two More Clans between now and next week**

 **\- The next clans are bug and shadow**


	11. Steel Clan

**Character and settings**

 **STEEL CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Platinum Steel (** Male,Silver Eyes,Platinum Scales **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Titanium Claw (** Male,Gray Eyes,Titanium Scales **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Gold Speckle (** Female,Bronze Eyes,Gold Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Silver Paw (** Female,Blue Eyes,Gray Scales,Silver Webbing,Silver Markings **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Bronze Ore (** Male,Brown Eyes,Bronze Scales **)**

 **Metal Tail (** Male,Red Eyes,Silver Scales **)**

 **Razor Wing (** Female,Green Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **Copper Scale (** Male,Bronze Eyes,Copper Scales **)**

 **Iron Stripe (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Black Scales,Silver Stripe From Head To Tail **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Steel Fang (** Female,Gray Scales,Gray Scales,Mother Of Zinc Kit And Tin Kit **,** Mate : Metal Tail **)**

 **Shiny Coin (** Female,Orange Eyes,Gray Scales,Silver Spots,Mother Of Gear Kit And Sharp Kit,Mate : Iron Stripe **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAINING** **:**

 **Treasure Paw (** Male,Green Eyes,Silver/Gold Scales,Mother : Razor Wing,Father : Copper Scales,Mentor : Bronze Ore **)**

 **Teach Paw (** Female,Bronze Eyes,Silver Scales,Mentor : Iron Stripe,Mother : Razor Wing,Father : Copper Scale

 **KITS** **:**

 **Zinc Kit (** Male,Red Eyes,Gray Scales,Mother : Steel Fang,Father : Metal Tail **)**

 **Tin Kit (** Male,Red Eyes,Silver Scales,Mother : Steel Fang,Father : Metal Tail **)**

 **Gear Kit (** Female,Orange Eyes,Black Scales,Silver Gear Markings,Mother : Shiny Coin,Father : Iron Stripe **)**

 **Sharp Kit (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Sharp Silver Scales,Mother : Shiny Coin,Father : Iron Stripe **)**

 **ELDERS** **:**

 **Clank Armour (** Male,Gold Eyes,Light Gray Scales **)**

 **Heavy Step (** Male,Green Eyes,Dark Gray Scales **)**


	12. Earth Clan

**Characters And Settings**

 **EARTH CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Terra Fang (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Brown Scales **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Desert Sand (** Male,Green Eyes,Pale Brown Scales **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Dust Cloud (** Female,Cyan Eyes,Pale Yellow Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Terrain Paw (** Female,purple Eyes,Light Brown Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Mud Splash (** Male,Brown Eyes,Dark Brown Scales **)**

 **Digger Foot (** Male,Hazel Eyes,Gray/Brown Scales **)**

 **Mouton Climb (** Male,Pink Eyes,Pale Gray Scales **)**

 **Sandy Shore (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Pale Brown Scales **)**

 **Earth Quake (** Female,Red Eyes,Brown Scales,Gray Markings **)**

 **QUEENS : **

**Earth Heart (** Female,Pink Eyes,Brown Scales,Green Markings,Mother Of Tunnel Kit And Continent Kit,Mate :Digger Foot **)**

 **Terrain Dancer (** Female,Purple Eyes,Pale Brown Scales,Pale Green Webbing,Mate : Mouton Climb,Mother Of Dirt Kit

 **(** And Plain Kit **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAINING :**

 **Hill Paw (** Male,Brown Eyes,Pale Brown Scales,Mentor : Mouton Climb,Mother : Sandy Shore,Father : Desert Sand **)**

 **Beach Paw (** Female,Green Eyes,Pale Brown Scales,Mentor : Earth Quake,Mother : Sandy Shore,Father :Desert Sand **)**

 **KITS : **

**Tunnel Kit (** Female,Hazel Eyes,Brown Scales,Mother : Earth Heart,Father : Digger Foot **)**

 **Continent Kit (** Male,Hazel Eyes,Brown Scales Green Markings,Mother : Earth Heart,Father : Digger Foot **)**

 **Dirt Kit (** Male,Green Pink Eyes,Pale Brown Scales,Mother : Terrain Dancer,Father : Mouton Climb **)**

 **Plain Kit (** Female,Red Eyes White Scales,Mother : Terrain Dancer,Father : Mouton Climb **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Cavern Light (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **Cave Pillar (** Male,Green Eyes,Gray Scales **)**


	13. Explations Part 4

**EXPLANATIONS PART 4**

* * *

 **SHADOW** **CLAN**

\- can turn invisible For A short Time

\- translucent wings

\- awake mostly at night

 **BUG CLAN**

\- very agile

\- bug like eyes

\- they fly low low to the ground

* * *

 **I will do fairy clan and star clan next week.**


	14. Shadow Clan

**Characters and settings**

 **SHADOW CLAN**

 **LEADER : Whisper Hollow ( **Female,Lavender Eyes,Dark Cream Scales,Lavender Translucent Wings **)**

 **DEPUTY : Dark Shadow ( **Male,One Red Eye And Blue Eyes,Black Scales **)**

 **MEDIC : Misty Fog ( **Female,Blue Eyes,Cream Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING : Haunt Paw ( **Male,Orange Eyes,Dark Gray Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS : **

**Harvest Moon (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Purple Scales,Yellow Feet **)**

 **White Ghost (** Male,Pink Eyes,White Scales **)**

 **Soul Hart (** Male,Red Eyes Light Gray Scales **)**

 **Spirit Bell (** Female,Blue Eyes,Pale Scales **)**

 **Myth Scroll (** Male,Purple Eyes,Black Scales **)**

 **QUEENS : **

**Nightmare Key (** Female,Green Eyes,Dark Brown Scales,Mother Of Phantom Kit And Spook Kit,Mate : Myth Scroll **)**

 **Tattle Tail (** Female,Magenta Eyes,Dark Purple Scales,Mother Of Creep Kit And Scare KitAnd Mystery Kit **)**

 **(** Mate Soul Heart **)**

* * *

 **WARRIORS IN TRIANING :**

 **Dream Paw (** Female,Pink Eyes,Light Pink Scales,Mentor : Spirit Bell,Mother : Harvest Moon,Father : White Ghost **)**

 **Lost Paw (** Male,Yellow Eyes,White Scales,Mentor : Myth Scroll,Mother : Harvest Moon,Father White Ghost **)**

 **KITS : **

**Phantom Kit (** Male,Green Eyes,Black Scales,White Markings,Mother : Nightmare Key,Father : Myth Scroll **)**

 **Spook Kit (** Female,Purple Eyes,Dark Brown Scales,Mother : Nightmare Key,Father : Myth Scroll **)**

 **Scare Kit (** Female,Magenta Eyes,Light Gray Scales,Mother : Tattle Tail,Father : Soul Heart **)**

 **Creep Kit (** Male,Red Eyes,Dark Purple Scales,Mother : Tattle Tail,Father : Soul Heart **)**

 **Mystery Kit (** Male,Magenta Eyes,Light Gray/Dark Purple Scales,Mother : Tattle Tail,Father : Soul Heart **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Screech Wing (** Female,Green Eyes,Brown Scales **)**

 **Bat Swoop (** Male Orange Eyes,Light Brown Scales **)**

 **Boo Jump (** Male,Blue Eyes,White Scales **)**


	15. Bug Clan

**Characters and settings**

 **BUG CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Fire Fly (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Reddish Brown Scales **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Butter Wing (** Male,Orange Eyes,Pale Scales,Multi Coloured Webbing **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Beetle Shell (** Male,Gray Eyes,Brown Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Moth Paw (** Female,Red Eyes,Pale Brown Scale,Dark Brown Fluff Around The Neck **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Dragon Flight (** Male,Red Eyes,Pale Green Scales,Dark Green Strip From Head To Tail **)**

 **Cricket Leg (** Male,Orange Eyes,Brown Scales **)**

 **Ant Trail (** Female,Red Eyes,Brick Red Scales **)**

 **Spider Web (** Male,Purple Eyes,Sharp Fangs,White Spider Markings,Blank Scales **)**

 **Bee Swarm (** Female,Red Eyes,Yellow Scales,Black Stripes **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Wasp Stinger (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Yellow/black Scales,Mother Of Fly Kit And Trap Kit,Mate : Spider Web **)**

 **Buzz Wave (** Female,Purple Eyes,Lavender Scales,Mother Of Mantis Kit And Cinda Kit,Mate : Cricket Leg **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRIANING** **:**

 **Honey Paw (** Male,Red Eyes,Yellow Scales,Mentor : Ant Trail,Mother : Bee Swarm,Father : Dragon Flight **)**

 **Dawn Paw (** Female,red eyes,pale Green Scales,Mother : Bee Swarm,Father :Dragon Flight **,** mentor : Spider Web **)**

 **KITS** **:**

 **Fly Kit (** Male,Purple Eyes,Black Scales,Gray Webbing,Mother : Wasp Stinger,Father Spider Web **)**

 **Trap Kit (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Black Scales,Yellow Markings,Mother : Wasp Stinger,Father : Spider Web **)**

 **Mantis Kit (** Male,Orange Eyes,Lavender Scales,Mother : Buzz Wave,Father : Cricket Leg **)**

 **Cinda Kit (** Female,Purple Eyes,Brown Scales,Mother : Buzz Wave,Father : Cricket Leg **)**

 **ELDERS** **:**

 **Isectum Eye (** Male,Blue Eyes,Dark Green Scales **)**

 **Cimex Lectularius (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Brown Scales **)**


	16. Explations Part 5

**EXPLATIONS**

 **STAR CLAN**

\- star clan has been around the longest

\- they are very distant from the other clans

\- are very stubborn

 **FARIY CLAN**

\- fairy clan has been around the Least

\- very friendly with other clans

\- hyper

* * *

 **I will be doing a one shot next but it will take a bit to do with high school going on .**


	17. Star Clan

**Characters and settings**

 **STAR CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Comet shard (** Male,Blue Eyes,Light Gray Scales,Dark Gray Markings **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Saturn ring (** Male,Orange Eyes,Yellow Scales **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Space Mist (** Female,Purple Eyes,Dark Gray Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRANING** **: Pluto Paw (** Female,Dark Blue Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Mercury Dust (** Male,Red Eyes,Dull Red Scales **)**

 **Neptune Claw (** Male,Blue Eyes,Blue/Dull Blue Striped Scales **)**

 **Jupiter Storm (** Female,Red Eyes,Yellow/Orange Scales **)**

 **Meteor Shower (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Silver Scales **)**

 **Shooting Star (** Female,Green Eyes,Rainbow Scales **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Wish Trail (** Female,Pink Eyes,Silver Scales,Mother Of Sun Kit,Moon Kit,Eclipse Kit, Mate : Comet Shard **)**

 **Night Light (** Female,Purple Eyes,Navy Blue Scales,Star Marking,Mother Of Dusk Kit,Dawn Kit,Mate : Meteor Shower **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRAINING** **:**

 **Day Paw (** Male,Red Eyes,Yellow Scales,Orange Markings **,** Mother : Jupiter Storm,Father : Saturn Ring **)** )

 **(** Mentor : Shooting Star **)**

 **Sunset Paw (** Female,Red Eyes,Yellow Scales Fade Into Orange,Mother : Jupiter Storm,Father : Saturn Ring **)**

 **(** Mentor : Neptune Claw **)**

 **KITS** **:**

 **Sun Kit (** Male,Pink Eyes,Light Yellow Scales,Galaxy Like Webbing,Mother : Wish Trail,Father : Comet Shard **)**

 **Moon Kit (** Female,Blue Eyes,Silver Scales,Galaxy Like Webbing,Mother : Wish Trail,Father : Comet Shard **)**

 **Eclipse Kit (** Male,Blue Eyes,Black Scales,Dark Gray Markings **,** Galaxy Like Webbing,Mother : Wish Trail **)**

 **(** Father : Comet Shard **)**

 **Dusk Kit (** Male,Purple Eyes,Navy Blue Scales,Mother : Night Light,Father : Meteor Shower **)**

 **Dawn Kit (** Female,Yellow Eyes,Silver Scales,Star Markings,Mother : Night Light,Father : Meteor Shower **)**

**ELDERS** **:**

 **Northern Light (** Male,Red Eyes,Green/Pink/Blue/Yellow Scales **)**

 **Black Hole (** Male,Green Eyes,Black Scales **)**


	18. Fairy Clan

**Characters and settings**

 **FAIRY CLAN**

 **LEADER** **: Angel Dust (** Male,Purple Eyes,White Scales,Silver Markings **)**

 **DEPUTY** **: Sugar Rush (** Female,Pink Eyes,Pink Scales,Silver Markings **)**

 **MEDIC** **: Sparkle Gleam (** Female,Blue Eyes,Glitter covered Scales **)**

 **MEDIC IN TRAINING** **: Magic Paw (** Male,Magenta Eyes,Bright Pink Scales **)**

 **WARRIORS** **:**

 **Small Spite (** Male,Green Eyes,Dark Purple Scales **)**

 **Glitter Shine (** Female,Blue Eyes,Glitter Covered Scales **)**

 **Fairy Tale (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Pink Scales **)**

 **Dual Sword (** Male,Red Eyes,Gray Scales **)**

 **Hope Song (** Female,Orange Eyes,Velvet Scales **)**

 **QUEENS** **:**

 **Mage Scale (** Female,Pink Eyes,Light Purple Scales,Mother Of Legend Kit And Story Kit,Mate : Fairy Tale **)**

 **Pegasus Feather (** Female,Green Eyes,White Scales,Blue Markings,Mother Of Camera Kit And Griffon Kit **)**

 **(** Mate : Dual Sword **)**

 **WARRIORS IN TRANING** **:**

 **Sprite Paw (** Male,Purple Eyes,Pink Scales,Silver Markings **,** Mother : Sugar Rush,Father : Angel Dust,Mentor:Dual Sword **)**

 **Unicorn Paw (** Female,Pink Eyes,White Scales,Silver Markings **,** Mother : Sugar Rush,Father : Angel Dust **)**

 **(** Mentor : Hope Song **)**

 **KITS : **

**Legend Kit (** Male,Yellow Eyes,Light Purple Scales,Mother : Mage Scale,Father : Fairy Tale **)**

 **Story Kit (** Female,Pink Eyes,Light Pink Scales,Mother : Mage Scale,Father : Fairy Tale **)**

 **Camera Kit (** Female,Blue Eyes,Light Gray Scales,Mother : Pegasus Feather,Father : Dual Sword **)**

 **Griffon Kit (** Male,Red Eyes,Light Gray Scales,Mother : Pegasus Feather,Father : Dual Sword **)**

 **ELDERS : **

**Wizard Wand (** Male,Green Eyes,Dark Purple Scales **)**

 **Purple Hart (** Female,Pink Eyes,Purple Scales **)**


	19. In-portent Note

I plan to move this to my deventart account glacerdragon and to to practice writing more.


End file.
